


50 Sentences: Rose and Kaydel

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Rose Tico, Conversations, F/F, Family, Friendship/Love, Pansexual Kaydel Ko Connix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set: Delta.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico
Series: 50 Sentences [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/408115
Kudos: 3





	50 Sentences: Rose and Kaydel

**Air**

As the pod rises from D’Qar, Kaydel is glad the Tico sisters, especially Rose, have already been safely evacuated, but part of her wishes they, especially Rose, were sitting with her right now.

**Apple**

Rose looks at the supposed food Kaydel brought back suspiciously, and Kaydel coaxes, “I promise it’s safe; please, just try a bite.”

**Beginning**

No is sure how it began, just that, eventually, Rose Tico and Lt. Kaydel Ko Connix were in love.

**Bug**

Rose doesn’t want to bug Paige’s friends, but Paige insists, “Em gái, part of the reason Kaydel comes is to try to talk to _you_.”

**Coffee**

Kaydel is definitely a coffee girl rather than a tea one, but when a pretty server hands her a cup with awesome designs etched on it and Kaydel barely gets out a coherent thank you, Poe suddenly understands why she’s been insisting on having their study date at this teashop.

**Dark**

“It’s getting dark, let me walk you home,” the pretty girl, Kaydel, in her class says, and Rose blurts out, “That’s okay, you don’t need to, I have a Taser and some pepper spray.”

**Despair**

After Paige’s death, Rose locks herself away, and Kaydel says, “I don’t want to, but if you don’t open the doors, Rose, I’ll blast them open.”

**Doors**

In another life, they joyously clasps hands and kiss when Paige arrives through the ship’s doors alive.

**Drink**

“I’m not drunk, I just had some jello and soda,” a drunk girl around her age insists to Kaydel at the metal concert.

**Duty**

“I have a duty,” Kaydel says, and Poe sympathetically replies, “Too bad that didn’t keep you from falling in love, huh?”

**Earth**

One day, the souls of Kaydel Ko Connix and Rose Tico find themselves on Earth.

**End**

“We broke up,” Kaydel and Rose tell their friends and families.

**Fall**

“Don’t worry, no one has ever fallen off her,” Rose earnestly promises when she’s teaching Kaydel to ride a fathier.

**Fire**

As fire eats Paige Tico up, she sends out a thought, and elsewhere, Kaydel could swear she heard Paige’s voice saying, “Take care of Rose.”

**Flexible**

Kaydel took gymnastics as a kid, and Rose never understood why flexibility was such a turn-on to so many people until she and Kaydel started dating.

**Flying**

Kaydel, Paige realises, looks at Rose like how Paige feels when flying.

**Food**

“Here, eat this, lieutenant; you need it more than I do,” Rose insists.

**Foot**

Rose is used to constantly sticking her foot in her mouth when talking to anyone but Pae-Pae, but eventually, it gets to a point where she can usually have regular conversations with Lt. Connix.

**Grave**

“I don’t know what she would have wanted or what you want for her, but if a grave for your sister or a proper funeral- just let me know,” Kaydel offers.

**Green**

“I’m not green with envy,” Rose insists, but if she’s honest with herself, she is a little jealous of Kaydel’s date.

**Head**

The First Order is defeated, and tossing the last of their luggage into the skycar, Kaydel asks Rose, “Where are we heading first?”

**Hollow**

Rose doesn’t want to feel like this, like her sister died for a hollow victory, but sometimes, she can’t help it, and when these times come, Kaydel is usually there to sit with her until she gets the feelings under control.

**Honor**

When Kaydel asks how Paige would feel about her proposing to Rose, Paige answers, “It’d be an honour to have you as part of our family.”

**Hope**

“I hope this works,” Rose says, and Kaydel responds, “If it doesn’t, Poe better hope he dies before I can kill him.”

**Light**

Kaydel thinks, _I could marry this girl_ , when the electrician fixes her wiring, then, three months into dating her, she thinks, _I want to marry her_ , and finally, standing in a garden with strung up fairy lights, she says, “I do take you, Rose…”

**Lost**

Almost everything is lost, Kaydel despairingly thinks until, coming over, Rose sits down beside her.

**Metal**

Ben’s sent to drag his cousin, Kaydel, home from a metal concert, but first, somehow, he ends up helping her get this drunken little Asian girl who babbles about how she swears she thought the jello shots were just glasses of actual jello safely to the girl’s older sister’s college dorm.

**New**

“Lt. Connix, these are the newest members of our base, Paige and Rose Tico,” General Leia says.

**Old**

Heroes Kaydel Ko Connix and Rose Tico die peacefully next to one another when they’re old and gray.

**Peace**

Kaydel and Rose frequently talk about what they’re going to do when the war is over.

**Poison**

Sitting outside the brig, Rose says, “I know you’re innocent, Lt. Connix, and whoever’s trying to poison your name, I’ll help you make sure they don’t succeed.”

**Pretty**

“Paige is the pretty one,” Rose says, and Kaydel responds, “No- I mean, yes, Paige is pretty, but Rose, you’re pretty, too.”

**Rain**

Kaydel is glad Rose stood up for Rey when those visitors were mocking her excitement about rain- it’s just, she wonders if Rose might be interested in Rey as more than a friend; if so, it’s harder to have good feelings about that.

**Regret**

“Look, kid, I know you’ve never liked me,” Han says, “but I’m telling you: If you let that Tico engineer go without telling her how you feel, it’ll be one of the worst regrets of your life.”

**Roses**

“You’re not getting twelve roses,” Poe asks, and Kaydel answers, “No; Rose is the twelfth.”

**Secrets**

“I don’t have any secrets,” Kaydel says, and taking a drink, Poe watches her body language change when Rose Tico walks by.

**Snakes**

“I shouldn’t have compared him to a snake,” Rose frets to Kaydel, “I like snakes, Pae-Pae and I once…”

**Snow**

Grabbing her hand, Lt. Connix insists, “C’mon, I’ll show you how to build snow creatures, and pretty soon, you’ll probably be winning the contest.”

**Solid**

Through her grief, determination to help win the war and Kaydel’s gentle but undeniably solid arms wrapped around her help keep Rose from getting lost.

**Spring**

Kaydel was worried about how the well Rose might handle herself in a dangerous situation, but seeing Rose immediately spring into action with a taser when a drunkard started wandering around the engineering bay, she found herself impressed.

**Stable**

“Paige has been stabilised,” Dr Kalonia says, and squeezing Rose’s hand, Kaydel thanks the Force for being so strong in her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

**Strange**

Lt. Connix likes Paige and- treats her strange little sister with a kindness Rose doesn’t know what to do with.

**Summer**

“Did you have summers on your planet,” Kaydel asks Rose.

**Taboo**

It’s not against regulations for an officer to date a civilian member of the resistance, but it is largely frowned on.

**Ugly**

Even if Kaydel didn’t think Paige Tico was elegantly beautiful and that Rose Tico is one of the most adorable looking girls she’s ever seen (so pretty her heart and stomach always react, especially when Rose smiles), she still would have done what she did to any boy who went around calling any girl ugly.

**War**

The younger Tico sister is unfailingly polite but almost coldly distant, and Kaydel supposes a war torn orphan who was once practically a slave can’t be blamed for being disdainful of all these largely sheltered people who are scrambling to fight a war most of them never thought, never dreamed, would even come to be.

**Water**

Seeing Kaydel sneak some of her water into Rose Tico’s canteen, Leia feels a sense of pride and sorrow, and she tries to believe these two will be among those who make it out of this situation alive.

**Welcome**

Everyone is polite to the Tico sisters when they arrive, but Commander Dameron and Lt Connix truly make them feel welcomed.

**Winter**

“I could probably find a way to increase the heating,” Rose says, and Kaydel responds, “Rose, just get into bed; you’ll keep me plenty warm.”

**Wood**

During the reign of Emperor Sidious, a Connix family heirloom, a wooden jewellery box made of now extinct wood, was lost, and soon after she mentions it to several people in the mess hall, she finds a wrapped box with her name on it outside of her quarters; unwrapping it reveals a beautiful wooden jewellery box.


End file.
